


Living Dark

by Metal_Twitch



Series: Archangel's Fury [4]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Twitch/pseuds/Metal_Twitch
Summary: Just as the Galaxy seems to be falling apart, so is the Vakarian family.  Terra Vakarian is a prisoner, Garrus Vakarian is blamed for the Primarch's death.  There are still others trying to save them, and find the cause of all the mayhem.  One ship saved the galaxy before.  Could they do it again without the great Commander Shepard.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay, I promise I will finish this one day. I cannot promise a regular upload, but here is the first chapter of the final part of the Archangel's Fury series. Thank you for reading, and any Kudos/Comments.

The galaxy had gone insane. That was the on explanation, Raban thought. Governments tearing themselves apart, merc groups and animals throwing fuel on the fire. How else would the Hierarchy would have come the idea that Garrus would have killed the Primarch, his friend and leader since the war. It was no secret how close the two families were, but instead of seeing loyalty, the ass backwards government saw as an opportunity.

It was the following info that Liara gave them that had Raban pacing the observation lounge. The Hierarchy announced the assassination lead by Garrus was by a new generation of Separatists, made up of biotics. Turian history was riddled with controversy with both groups, years of war and segregation. Even the Cabal’s still existed in some form.

Now, although, it was reverting back. No longer were the Cabals a specialist group, but they had gone back to the isolated camps that resembled more of a prison. After Liara put out more feelers, it was clear that Terra was most likely in one of the highest security camps.

Raban felt another pang of hurt, turning the beautiful blade over in his hands. He was such an idiot to give her the idea to go out and buy the damn thing. It was on that damn shopping trip, when she was away from the main group, overwhelmed and taken. Poor Lang looked distraught when he gave Raban the gift, Glitch relayed that it was them being used as leverage that convinced Terra to leave without a fight.

After all that training and fighting with her about wanting to watch her back. And when Terra needed him the most, Raban was eating lunch.

He gripped the handle hard, vowing that he’d do anything to rescue Terra.

There was a beep from his omni tool, a message signalling they now had more information. With a growl he left the lounge, glad they could finally start planning something.

Walking to the meeting room, Raban found the air filled with hostility and sadness, but it wasn’t the kind that meant lost hope, rather just more determined.

Vega and Lang were armored, ready for anything. Jane hadn’t left Tarquin’s side and it was clear the pair were relying on each other for support. The geth units stood at guard near the back, waiting until they could be of use. 

When Raban stepped up to the table they pulled up a holo of a very tired and worried Liara.

“ _I’m sorry Jane, with all the recent outbreaks most of the my agents have gone rogue, been captured, or killed._ ”

Jane asked quietly, “Were you able to find anything?”

Liara nodded, looking down at her screens. “ _Both Garrus and Terra are under high security. Garrus is being treated for injuries in a private military facility. From the supplies request it sounds like he was seriously hurt in the attack against the Primarch. Reports say it was by a separatist group that were using his visit after the Unity Core accident as an opportunity. Terra is being held in the main Cabal camp. They converted and upgraded a prison. Both sites are in Ciperitine._ ”

“What are the Hierarchy’s plans with them?”

She shrugged, “ _We could see it as good news or bad, but they are holding Terra as a disruptive biotic, Garrus they are still investigating. I would have thought they would want a speedy trial to calm the people but it doesn’t look that way._ ”

Jane sighed, “At least it means we have time.”

Vega crossed his arms, “I don’t think the Council is going to help, they are considering this an internal matter. They already gave me a warning for interfering at Ferros, and more or less hinted that if I step out of my jurisdiction here I will be considered rogue.”

Jane winced and whispered, “If you wish to not be involved I’d understand, James.”

“As I heard Shepard say many times, fuck the Council. They are idiots to not realize something bigger is happening.” Raban was shocked to hear such a nonchalant comment. Going rogue allowed any other Spectre to hunt him down and bring him in. Dead or alive.

Jane smiled and reached out to hold Tarquin’s hand. “So it sounds like we’ll need more eyes and ears in Cripritine before trying anything. We can trust Sol and with her connections she may know something. Have they arrested her?”

Liara shook her head, “ _No, but she is under surveillance. I think the military is expecting you to reach out to her._ ”

“And they’ll be suspicious of any humans, and I am sure they have photos of all of us.” Jane commented thinking.

Raban spoke up, “You could send me in disguise.”

The group started to nod, when Tarquin interjected, “And me.”

Jane turned on him, green eyes scared, “They’ll be expecting anyone from the family. I lost your father and sister. I am not adding you to that.”

Tarquin stood a little straighter, “I can be disguised too. I know the city better than Raban, and Sol will trust family the most right now, she might turn Raban away.” His softened looking at his mother with matching eyes, “Terra is always there to protect me. I can’t fight but I can do this.”

Jane considered for a moment and her eyes started to fill with tears. “Fine but we decide if the disguise is good enough.”

-

The disguises ended up being perfect. Raban looked down at his lightened hand, his plates almost a sandy color now. His clothing more similar to his old things from Omega. Nothing fancy and just a little threadbare. 

Tarquin was in a similar set of clothes but his plates were dark brown and his eyes almost black hiding the fact they were just slightly too large. He was also wearing some extra padding under layers to make him look like he had the mass of a regular turian, seeing that many of the CCTV’s were programmed to look physical measurements for identification.

They found that Sol had been regulated to simple disciplinary action desk. To deal with any small time trouble makers. No longer her post a head of the murder investigations. So the plan was to go down to the surface and stir up some trouble, once they were in the same room as her they could work on getting information.

Leaning back on the wall Raban looked around.

Tarquin whispered next to him. “We could try and rob someone.”

Raban barely shook his head, amazed that someone from such a law enforcement family didn’t understand the different levels of criminal act. “We’d never get to walk out with a slap on the wrist for that. I was hoping we could run a con game on the corner, but these stiff’s wouldn’t go for it,” he motioned the busy street of businessmen. “We look young enough we could try some graffiti. They’ll talk to us, fine us, but no overnight in jail.”

Tarquin shrugged but didn’t offer anything else. Finding paint wasn’t hard, of course armor paint wasn’t ideal, but it was the only store nearby. Ducking far enough down an alley to not be obvious but still noticeable they started. First was the symbol of the long dead Talon group, but when the officers still hadn’t shown up, their artwork started degradding.

Raban was half way thrown paint some cartoonish krogan quads while Tarquin worked on putting veins on the shaft when they heard a deep voice shout, “Freeze.”

Dropping the cans, they turned with the hands up to see a Cipertine officer, trying not to laugh at the doodle. It didn’t take much before they were being marched into Sol’s office.

The older turian looked tried and worried. Considering a good portion of her family was missing or in custody, Raban could understand. Maybe bringing Tarquin would be good for moral.

“Name, and place of residence,” she said mechanically not looking up.

Nodding to each other, Raban pulled up his omni tool and started a program Fury gave them to knock out sound and visual monitoring devices.

“Aunt Sol… It’s me, Tarquin.” He said quietly.

Her head snapped up, and the Vakarian blue eyes locked onto his face, searching. There was a moment of relief, quickly followed by paranoia. “Tarquin, you can’t be here…”

Raban cut her off, lifting his omni tool. “It’s ok, no one is listening.”

Her whole body visible relaxed before launching herself at Tarquin, hugging him tightly. Raban was surprised when she yanked him out of the chair and gave him the same treatment. “What are you doing here?” She asked, grasping both their shoulders, keeping them close.

“Information,” Tarquine explained. “They kidnapped Terra, and we aren’t sure what exactly happened with father.

Sol slumped back on the desk, and scrubbed her face. “Spirits, shit has hit the fan here. I was hoping Terra was safe with you when they started rounding up biotics.”

“What are they doing with them?” Raban asked, subvocals showing his worry.

“The Hierarchy is claiming they are too big a risk with the Separatists regaining power. For their safety and others they are being imprisoned in the old cabal camps. A couple of weeks ago they pulled all my people and over saw a mass move of prisoners to a lower security prison. Next thing they take some of my officers back to the empty one, saying they were conscripted by the state to guard biotics.”

Raban whine in worry, Terra had trouble enough in a cabal unit. Those had developed into being specialist groups, that only had biotics. But their predecessors, the camps, were just like prison.

Sol continued, “I was demoted because of my family name. I do good work so they didn’t completely fire me. I can’t believe what they are saying about Garrus, they won’t even let me see him!”

“Damn it.” Tarquin said harshly, surprising the two with his language. “That’s all we know. Liara’s people haven’t been able to find out much. But it sounds like dad was hurt badly.”

Sol shuddered. “I don’t know what is going on but its insane. Most people I work with agree with the government. Only close family friends are questioning it, but clammed up once some were arrested as separpetist supporters.”

“Can you tell us anything about the prison? Or where they are keep Garrus?” Raban asked.

Sol thought about it for a moment before running behind the desk, removing the network wire. “I can get you schematics of the prison. But not where they have Garrus, the military has control over both locations so I can’t get in.”

Pulling out a chip, she handed it to them. “What about your mother?”

Tarquin frowned. “She is healthy, but worrying. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her like this.”

“What else can I do?” Sol asked.

The two boys glanced each other, and finally Raban spoke, “I don’t think there is much you can do for now. If anything, Liara could use more moles.” He pulled up a contact that used a VPN that couldn’t be traced.

Sol sighed, looking a little defeated. “I can do that, and don’t worry about these charges, first time offenders get it easy.” Looking directly Tarquin she took breath, “I do have more news about your grandfather.”

Tarquin sounds shrill with panic, “They didn’t take him too, did they?”

“No,” Sol shook her head. “But they stripped him of all his certificates so he couldn’t interfere with Garrus. It all happened so quick, worry about you and hearing about the Primarch. He had a stroke and hasn’t woken up yet.”

Tarquin was unsteady for a moment, before a determined line set in his shoulders. “All our family has done for the Hierarchy and this is how they repay.”

Sol growled with him, “What ever those people are, they are not the heart of the turian people. I don’t know what has gotten into them, but this needs to stop.”

Raban nodded, “We’ll see to it.” With one more farewell they left Sol in the heart of enemy territory wishing she wouldn’t be swallowed up with the rest of Vakarian clan.

-  
When Raban and Tarquin returned and relayed the information, Jane almost fainted and Raban barely managed to catch her. Once she was sitting with water, her mind started sorting through the information. “So we have two prison breaks, my daughter could be someone’s science experiment and my husband could be dying.” She looked around the room. “I honestly have no idea.”

Liara cleared her throat, “I can take care of getting Caitus to somewhere safe, but I think Sol is going to have to stay. She is in danger, but she knows it and is willing to supply insider information.”

“I just want my family safe.”

It was Tarquin to gripped her shoulder, “I was never in the military, but if you need to fight for what you believe you will be put in danger. Sol knows her people and she is smart enough to stay as safe as she can.”

Jane nodded, and sighed saying, “So we have to break out two high profile prisoners. While I have been under house arrest I never did break out.” She nodded at Vega, “Even my jailor can attest to that.”

Vega quietly sniggered, and soon it became a full laugh. He only stopped when everyone in the room and screen looked at him like he had lost it. “We don’t need do a jailbreak, I think you saw how well that went with Jack.”

Liara’s noise scrunched in annoyance, “And what do you suggest?”

“We steal ‘em.”

Raban could see the humor in it, but felt panic when everyone turned to look at him. Raising his hands in surrender, “Hey, I got practice stealing money or valuables, but never people.”

Glitch chimed in, “You rescued those slaves.”

Shaking his head, Raban corrected the geth, “That was all Terra, and why I called her in to do it.”

Vega stepped in between, “As good as your sleight of hand is. I wasn’t thinking of you. We aren’t the goody two shoes everyone makes us out to be. We do have connections with a master thief.”

Jane gave a small smile. “James, are you speaking of your future bride Kasumi?”

Vega looked panicked. “That is her day dream not mine. But if we need to get in and out with some prizes, she could do it.”

Liara smiled, “I think she’d be more than willing to help, and I just happen to know Kasumi is nearer than you’d think. I’ll send word.”

When she closed the channel, Raban turned to Vega. “Would you be talking about Kasumi Goto?”

Vega cocked an eyebrow, “Yea, you know her?”

“Of her, hard not to hear about her in my old line of work. She is more of a legend than a person.”

The spectre’s eyes grew large, “Trust me, she is far from a story. And maybe with some fresh meat laying around she will leave me alone.”

“What?” He asked, feeling like he needed to run from a predator.

He was only answered with another round of laughs.

-

Terra felt like she had locked herself in her mind. Although, given the circumstances it was more of a defense mechanism. She wasn’t sure if it was Larso’s attempt at immersion therapy or if they were just being asses, but this small room they had given her was from her nightmares.

It was maybe half the size of a a shuttle craft. Only big enough for her bed and a toilet. Terra didn’t sleep for a week. Instead she she curled up in the corner and tried not to lose her sanity, as the room lost air and slowly became her tomb.

It was starvation that finally allowed her to sleep. They only feed her minimum dextro rations. But why would they give her levo, that could kill a turian. So after a week she finally was able to find peace in blissful unconsciousness.

All the while Terra tried not to think about what was going wrong outside her cell. Instead she focused on the stories Raban had told her. Imagining him in the room, holding her, and whispering to her seemed to helped.

Finally the door opened to show a couple of armed guards. Obediently Terra followed. Even if she was at full strength an not wearing a biotic dampened collar she wouldn’t have fought back. Larso made it clear on the way to the Cabal Camp that if she acted up her father, who was in custody, would suffer for it. At least as a good little prisoner here she could protect at least one person.

After a few minutes of walking the guard shoved her into an interrogation room, sat her down in a chair and locked her into it. Looking up she saw they left, and she was alone with Larso. While he was smiling, he looked a little sad.

“I am sorry for the treatment. But with the recent tensions, and Garrus’ involvement with the Primarch’s death I couldn’t get you any better… accommodations.”

If Terra could have growled with subvocals she would have. Instead she settled with growling in her regular voice. “You know those reports of the attack with bull shit. Dad would never have hurt Adrien, they were friends, and he loved his Primarch.”

Larso shook his head and pulled out a tray with levo food. Terra tried not to drool. “It doesn’t change the evidence I’m afraid. But I don’t want you to suffer for it. It was hard to get this, but we can’t exactly tell the world about your situation.”

Terra was hungry enough to put up with his presence for food. Shaking her locked wrist she looked at him pointedly.

“I am sorry, love, but you are to dangerous even without restraints.” He started unwrapping the utensils.

“Do you expect me to eat like an animal?” Terra bit out, ashamed she was considering it. A week without proper food for a biotic was the equivalent to weeks for anyone else.

Larso looked up hurt, “Of course not. I can feed you.”

Terra glared at him, but the speared boiled chicken looked too good to turn down. Still glaring she leaned forward and took the bite. Refusing to speak to him, Larso filled the silence with meaningless information. He didn’t give her any hint as to what was happening in the outside world, if the rest of the Vakarian clan had been captured, or even the status of her father’s injuries.

The most she got was that Varril had been made Primarch, and being a trusted supporter, Larso was made an advisor. Just as her parents had been, and just because he was a kiss ass. Terra chidded herself. As much as she hated Larso now, he was a capable soldier, but he was nowhere ready to be promoted to such a high level.

She finished the meal, almost sick as it was by Larso’s hand. But relieved the session had ended. Instead of pressing her for information or anything, he summoned the guards, and back to the small cell she went.

Every few days, Terra was taken to Larso, he would feed her, and try to have conversation. First he asked about what the others were up to, but he was met with stony silence. Even if he stopped feeding her, Terra didn’t give in, and stared at the table top. Eventually he’d sigh and start feeding her again. As much as she hated it, at least she was getting some food.

After a few times, Larso put away the tray, and instead of calling the guards, he leaned forward to stroke her mandible. Without thinking, Terra jerked away from the touch, and Larso’s hand clenched and he dropped it with a sigh, leaning on the table. Part of that instinct hurt her. Terra and Larso had been friends as children, and even closer in basic. Once upon a time she would have leaned into that touch, enjoying it. But now she couldn’t stand the idea of it.

“Terra, you could end all of this, if you wanted.”

She looked up into his gold eyes. “How?”

“The Hierarchy is concerned where your loyalty is placed. If you were to show them something, they might consider letting you out.” He explained, dodging around specifics like he did when he knew she wouldn’t like it.

“I won’t sell out my mother and brother.” Terra hissed, confirming what all these sessions had lead to.

Larso shook his head, placed his hand on either side of the restraints and leaned forward. “I hope eventually you’ll tell us so we can make sure they are safe. The spectre has now been listed as rogue.” Before she could rebut that thought, he continued. “But if you were to limit your powers, have the amp completely removed and agree to a bond with me, they would see that you are no longer under bad influence.”

Terra’s jaw dropped, what he asked, it was impossible to consider. Removing an amp was annoying but expected for upgrades. Removing the port was another, much more dangerous matter. At best she would have tingling and loss of sensation from nerve damage. At worse she could wind up brain dead, not able to move, think, or even breath.

And then there was a bond. Terra lost those feelings for Larso coming back from Omega, they were just too different now. To be bonded to him now would be hell. Especially if she ever met Raban again. Part of her was accepting the attraction to him, it was stronger than she ever felt for Larso, she could see a life with Raban being like her parents. A lasting thing that part of Terra craved.

Slowly shaking her head, and trying to speak, Terra whispered. “No. Never.”

Larso’s shoulders sagged and his subvocals were angry but changed to hurt. “I am not asking to decide now… But just think about it.” Standing he reached out, caressing the side of her face. “We could be something great if you just think about it. I promise you a good life. I just want you, and your family safe.”

Terra felt the pull into his mind much stronger than before, probably from being isolated for so long and the fact his mind was so familiar. Or at least it was. She found herself stuck for a moment, feeling like something was off. Larso’s mind was a very strict well groomed garden, not even a leaf out of place. The straight lines almost hurt her eyes. But there was a darker feel, shadows creeping farther, infecting the area. Pushing back from his mind, she retreated to herself and focused on his words, not wanting to see the darker turn of Laro’s mind.

Terra didn’t miss the hint at her family. And her shock turned to hate. How could someone she thought she knew, even consider asking her that. To give up apart of her existence and force her into a loveless marriage by threatening her family.

Before Terra could retaliate, Larso moved away and called the guards.


	2. Chapter 2

Raban wasn’t sure what he expected, but this bright eyed curvy human was not what he expected the great Kasumi Goto to look like. She was now on board and the introductions were given. She had given Raban the once over, “James you may be right, I think I do like the younger model.”

Raban was used to being looked for his looks, but he never felt like such a piece of meat before. Normally he was the predator not the prey. Seeing his discomfort, the little human laughed, “Don’t worry, I’ll just look, not touch.” She patted his arm, admiring the muscle, “Well, not much at least.”

Jane came to his rescue, “I think he is called for Kasumi, sorry.”

Kasumi sighed with a small smile, “Petty, at least there is James. Now, Liara brought me up to date. This will be tricky but not the first living person I’ve stolen.” She started leading them to the meeting room, going over her ideas. Raban followed with the others, slightly dazed but eagerly listening, only one thought prominent in his head.

_Hold on Terra. We’re coming._

-

When Larso said Terra would have time to think over his offer, she hadn’t realized that meant he’d miss the regular meeting. When her door finally opened, she almost felt relief. Just for the food though, even if tainted by his hand. There was no way she would accept his offer.

Larso was grim when she arrived, for once in complete control of his subvocals, not giving anything away. Besides saying hello, he fed her without a single comment or purr. It was unnerving to say the least.

This time it was some curried chicken. More flavorful than the painfully plain boiled chicken. It wasn’t long before it ran out, and the sensation of fullness started to make her feel a little drowsy. But it was more than that, Terra fought to figure it out. Everything was a little brighter, even the feel of the biotic dampening collar on her sensitive neck made her shiver. Once again Larso came close to her, smiling. 

“Now, that you’re not hungry, you’re probably in a better mood, right?”

Terra hummed in agreement, not sure why she was more willing to play his game. 

Larso leaned forward, “Have you considered my offer?”

Terra sighed, her head to heavy to stay up, “I can’t. Larso, you can’t expect me to risk taking the port out.”

“We have the best surgeons on standby, they feel good about the out come. I would never want to hurt you, Terra, but I also hate seeing you locked away.” He reached for her, and Terra found herself leaning into it. She had been so lonely, craving simple things. Like talking, touching. Just feeling cared for. She didn’t even notice that the usual connection of their minds didn’t form.

Part of her screamed that something wasn’t right, that she shouldn’t given in to such a simple touch. But Terra’s full stomach was making her head feel foggy. Instead she focused on the second part of his deal. “I can’t marry you. I don’t love you.”

Larso stiffened, at the human term of bonding, but his voice came out soft, “Terra, a true turian bond would be so much more. I love you, I just want you keep you safe.”

Terra gave him a disbelieving look, “Be honest with yourself Larso, you love the idea of us. Else you wouldn’t be keeping me here and asking me this.”

This time, Larso smirked, “It isn’t that dark turian is it? Are you really tempted by a criminal who has abandoned you?” Part of that cut into her. Weeks and nothing, she was well and truly stuck and there was no way she’d get a knight in shining armor. Raban was talented, he’d even stolen her heart. And yet she was still here.

Larso saw the cracking of her defense. Leaning down, he breathed in her scent and whispered, “I won’t leave you to rot here, but this is the only way out. Please, you can grow to love me again, don’t throw your and your father’s life away just to be stubborn.”

Between the state of her mind, and the closeness of an eger male, part of her whispered to give in. To be done with it.

They were interrupted when the sound of the door opened. Larso whipped up his head, subvocals growling as he commanded, “Get out, no one was called.”

Instead of an apology, Terra heard a familiar snarl as a dark shape came up for behind and threw a surprised Larso over the table, slamming against the fair wall.

There was a flash of red and black armor as Raban launched himself at Larso again. If Terra had been fully aware, she would have been surprised that the thief was able to beat down a highly trained soldier, but the darker turian had the element of surprise and fury on his side.

Before she could watch anymore, Terra’s foggy gaze was drawn to Glitch’s head lamp, focused on releasing her resistraints before moving to the biotic dampener. “Glitch?”

“Yes Terra, one moment while I get this off.”

It really was a moment, and Terra couldn’t help but wonder at the processing speed of geth. Until she heard another wet sounding thump. Turning her head up, she found Raban still beating down on Larso.

Part of Terra cheered him on, part was just happy to see Raban, but even after all Larso had done, letting him get beaten to a pulp was not something she could live with. 

Stumbling up, she managed to place herself between the two. Quietly she pleaded looking into Raban’s face, “Stop. Please.”

Raban was breathing hard, but as he looked down at her, the rage slowly left his steely eyes. He saw the strength leave her, and caught her before she collapsed. Terra could only bask in the feeling of being near him again.

-

Raban was seeing blue in fury, he knew that Terra was likely to be in bad shape. They had found reports showing her isolation and health reports of her slow starvation. But to find Larso there, touching her so intimately, knowing full well why she was almost skeletal. Raban doubted he’d ever since such a thin turian. She and her brother were thin, but it was more that they were small and compact. The plate and hide fitting badly over bones was another level.

And someone who claimed to love her did that. It was too much to handle, so Raban unleashed all his hate into his blows. They came so fast, one after another, the better trained male couldn’t compinciate and regain his footing after being ambushed.

Only seeing her, standing in front of him, pleading for this waste of life stopped Raban. That and her falling. Scooping Terra up, he cursed under his breath.

“Glitch, disable his comm so he can’t call for reinforcements.” Raban ordered, there wasn’t much time to leave, but that was one less thing to worry about.

“Done,” the geth replied, “However the door is broken, the lock fused when we hacked it.”

“Well, let’s hope he doesn’t wake for a bit.” As a second thought he brought down his foot and heard a satisfying crack, as the bastard’s leg broke. Least he could only crawl now.

Moving quickly they retraced their steps. Raban didn’t have the memory of Glitch, but Kasumi quizzed him enough to know all available roots out. Part of him felt bad, not being able to help the other biotics, they were in almost as bad of shape, but this heist was for one only.

Holding his prize closer, Raban took in her scent to calm himself enough to focus on the task.

They made it back to the shuttle as the alarms were raised, but they cleared the air space before the AA systems were brought up.

Pulling up the comm, Raban called the ship. “Solus, we’re coming your way, but they’ll be on alert.”

“ _They already are, the others cleared the hospital five minutes ago._ ” The krogan sounded worried. “ _How is she?_

Raban sighed, “Not good, they were starving her.”

“ _Fucking Hierarchy. Garrus isn’t good either. He took some real damage in the attack on the Primarch. I’ll notify medbay to prepare for two._ ”

Raban signed off and let Glitch pilot through the security net, using a small hole Kasumi found and checked on Teffa. Her heart rate was thready, and she twitched like humans did in bad dreams. Purring he stroked the back of her head to calm her. Thankfully she did settle down. What in the galaxy was he going to do with this spitfire?

-

Terra woke to a set of steady beats and the smell of disinfectant. Maybe Larso had pushed her too far. If she was in medbay, there was a good chance her secret was out. Not even Larso could protect her from the experiments now.

Finally waking, she opened her eyes, and instead of a base med bay, Terra recognized James’ Med bay. Looking around feeling disoriented, she found a sleeping Raban, resting his head on the bed.

“He’s been there since you arrived little one.” A quiet voice said.

Looking up, Terra found her father, in the bed next to her. “Dad?” If she had the strength Terra would have gotten up and run to him. But between the weakness and wires, she stayed where she was. “What happened?”

Garrus chuckled, “I wasn’t awake for most of it, but we were basically stolen. Good thing you are seeing a thief.”

Terra looked back down at Raban softly. “So it wasn’t all a dream.” She reached out and gently touched his crest. With a sleepy murmur Raban sat up, blinking the sleep away before his steely eyes set on her. 

“Terra!” He reached forward, large hand wrapping around the back of her neck and pressed his crest to hers.

If anyone else had done it, Kerra would have recoiled to avoid the mental connection. But with him, she only felt his emotions of happiness, relief, and something much deeper.

There was a slight cough from Garrus’ bed, and Raban pulled back suddenly as if Terra was on fire. “Right, I should go get your family… And the doctor.” And with that, Raban bolted from the door.

Terra glared at her father, and he chuckled, “I may not be trying to scare him off anymore, but that doesn’t mean I’ll let him think I’m friendly.” He face grew dark, “He told us Larso was with you when they found you.”

Terra started to fidget. Even she was surprised in the change of Larso. Her parents knew him since he was a child, she had no idea how they would take it. “Yes, he kept the hybrid thing secret, and had to visit to make sure I got levo food.”

Garrus took a moment to look her over, “Not enough apparently.”

“I think they are starving the biotics to keep them weak. He was also fishing for information, I didn’t give any… But he gave me an ultimatum before Raban came.”

Her father growled, “What kind?”

“He said you were in bad shape, physically and potentially going to be framed for the Uncle Adrien’s death. If I agreed to bond with him, and have my amp and port removed he would help you.” Terra said quietly.

“What?” Garrus hissed, subvocals humming with fury. “More like he was going to get you killed.”

“I know, Dad.” Terra said, “But I don’t think he was himself. This last time he touched me long enough to form a link… There was something wrong, like everything had a sick film over it. Corrupting him, twisting his thoughts.”

Before she could continue the door swished open, and her mother, brother, and the ship doctor, a steely old asari walked in.

The rest of their family rushed over to hug her.

“Thank the spirits your awake.” Jane gasped.

“I’m fine mom, just hungry.” 

Dr. S’Aona stepped up frowned at Terra. “You are dangerously underweight. No using biotics until you get back to 90% your expected weight.”

Looking past her brother, she looked over her father. He had been hurt too. For the most part he looks like he had some cracked plates and burns but not enough to be bedridden. “What about you, Dad? Larso mentioned hospital?” 

Garrus looked down and sighed. He struggled to sit up, but had enough trouble that Jane ran to him to help. Once he did sit up, Terra couldn’t help but gasp.

She had only been able to see his left side from her place on the bed. Once the sheet had dropped she saw the full extent of his injuries. The burns were worst on his shoulders, plating down his left arm black or missing. But there was more than plates missing. Left arm was gone from the shoulder down.

“I’m fine Terra,” Garrus said light heartedly, “Just your old man falling apart.”

Dr. S’Aona hissed, “Your lucky those butcher did an adequate job.” She glanced over her shoulder. “Fury is offering a usable arm, we need to discuss putting in the port implants to run it.”

Garrus’ eyes grew dark, “Later. Right now I need a shower.” He staggered to his feet, her mother moving to support his side and he limped over to Terra’s bed.

“I’ll be by later,” he whispered softly, rubbing a mandible on her head. And left, the doctor following and badgering him.

Tarquin sighed and sat on the bed with her. “He is scared of getting a geth arm.”

Terra looked at her twin, “Why, he doesn’t have any prejudices against them.”

“No, but it reminds him of Saren. He had parts replaced with geth tech. I think part of him worries he’ll become Saren.”

Terra knew is was an unfounded fear. But then again, she was afraid of small spaces. Looking at Tarquin, she asked. “What about Lang and Glitch?”

Tarquin took her hand, letting his relief flow. “Both are fine. Beating each other up for letting them get you, but better now that you are back.”

It was horrible cycle. They felt guilty for being unable to help, she was feeling guilty for getting them in harm’s way.

The doctor looked over her monitors before interrupting the moment. “We were able to get you stable. Between dehydration and biotic starvation, we were worried we’d have to put you into an induced coma. You’ll have to stay here for a few days, and then light duty until you get 90% of your weight back. Small meals at first.” Her eyes softened for a moment, “I know you’ll want more, but we can’t shock your system with full rations right away.”

Terra nodded, and her stomach gurgled, making the mood lighter and earning a laugh. 

“Mom already has a few of your favorites prepared. I’ll get you something.” Tarquin said before leaving.

He came back with waffles and fried jerios, kind of like a levo chicken. The doctor nodded approval and gave them some privacy.

Tarquin leaned on her bed while she quickly finished the food. When done he took the plate and said quietly, “Raban told us what he found.”

Terra closed her eyes, not wanting to think of it. Reaching out, she took his hand, and opened her mind, trying to slow the emotions that came with the memories. It took a lot of concentration not to overwhelm him. In return, he shared the information since her disappearance. How distraught Raban and Lee were. The planing and spying with Aunt Kasumi. The state of her family left behind, but relief that their grandfather was also stolen away and recovering on Tuchanka.

Even trying to spare the other one pain, they would up wrapping around each other, quiet crying, until Terra fell asleep. Unsure what to do about the universe unraveling around her.

-

When she woke again, Terra found Lee at her bedside. “Hey there partner,” she said quietly.

He looked up from his omni tool, and moved as if to hug her but paused, looking back down. “Not much of a partner.”

Terra reached out to touch, letting some of her emotions bleed into him. Feelings of friendship and loyalty. Lee gave a small shiver, “Sorry, still trying to get used to Tarquin when he does that.”

Terra felt her mandibles flair in a small smile, her brother must really care for him to be sharing emotion that way. “Heard you were on the team to get dad. Thank you.”

Lee nodded, “It was the least I could do. Listen, Terra, I’m sorry I let them get the jump on us.”

She was already shaking her head, “They got the drop on me too, so shut it, we all share the blame. I guess since they took me, I must be the prettier one.”

At that moment Raban walked in and chuckled, “Now that I can agree with, Princess.”

Lee smiled at her, knowing she held nothing against him, squeezed her hand as Raban walked up.

“Doc finally gave in to allow us to spring you from this joint. Let’s get you out of here.” She gave a squeak as he scooped her up and placed her in a wheelchair. Throwing some juices in her lap, he wheeled her out. Lee peeled off, to join Tarquin sitting at a table outside.

Glitch was standing guard outside the door, and turned to look down at her with his head lamp. “I am sorry Terra, I failed in my duty to protect you. The Collective is ready to send another guard if you request it.”

Terra sighed, this was a time she wished she could share emotion. This much mushiness was almost to much. “Hell no, Glitch.” He raised his brow plates, “We had no idea they had that ability. How are you?”

“I was able to reboot, and have worked out the algorithm, we have upgrade all Geth with defenses against it.”

“Good, we need all the support we can get. I think I figured out what’s been going on with the organics,” Terra said firmly. “I need to talk to Terra.”

Tarquin stood, “I’ll go get the others.”

He ran off while Raban insisted on wheeling her to the communications room. While with others it would be annoying, but Terra just sat and enjoyed the juices.

It didn’t take long to gather everyone. Kasumi gave Terra a kiss while James squeezed her shoulder.

Terra didn’t bother to start until the link to a relieved Liara was up. “While I was captured I made a link with Laro’s mind. I think its been corrupted like those in the Reaper war were. It seemed normal, but twisted. Honestly I think it was only his love that kept me alive.”

Garrus growled darkly, “He almost let you starve to death, that doesn’t sound like love to me.”

“Hear me out,” Terra spoke loudly cutting of the others. “Whatever is causing this is scared of Tarquin’s and my abilities. That is why we have been targeted by mercs and the Adjutant attacked us. The same order was given to Larso. He wasn’t able to push it out, so he came up with alternative that would remove us as threats but keep us alive.”

Raban lowered his head looking furious, so Terra reached out to hold his hand before continuing. “He still did us wrong, but it kept us alive.” Looking at Liara, “I need to speak with Javak, he might be able to help us understand it better.”

Liara nodded, “I can see that, his mental connection abilities are more pronounced.” He shoulders sagged. “I lost contact awhile ago. Last I heard he was visiting the Hanar homeworld.”

Jane’s eyes grew big, “He hates being considered a god. What on earth is he doing there?”

Liara chuckled. “Looking for more prothean relics. He didn’t say why but I think he is looking for some new goal ever since the Reapers were stopped. Edi joined him.”

Terra felt a stab of pain, the only two of the kind, both lost loved ones. Javak and his people. Edi and Joker. It didn’t seem too superizing the pair would join up.

James nodded, “So we’ll start there and see where the bug man is. How much trouble could he be in?”

-

Even though Raban had never laid eyes on a prothean, it shouldn’t be surprising that any former Normandy crew could get in trouble.

On the way there he played nurse maid to Terra and was happy to find she didn’t seem mind. She sensed that doing so was something he needed to do, to ensure she was safe. He was also happy to see she began gaining weight and getting a better color immediately. 

That didn’t stop her grumbling now. They had found Javak’s position. He was holed up with Edi in a ancient temple fighting of Hanar that were convinced he was trying to destroy it. Terra was mad that she couldn’t join the extraction force and muttered so under her breath while watching Raban suit up.

Seeing her pouting while reclining on his bad was a pretty good view and hard to take her seriously. Not that they had a chance to use it, much to his announce. “Sorry, princess. Doctor’s orders. But never fear, I’ll bring your Jedi master back.”

Her bright blue eyes gave him annoyed look, “Shakespeare and Star Wars? What a nerd.”

Raban chucked, holstering his weapons and seating the blade. He walked over to sit facing her. “And the fact you know it, means you are one too.” He started to whisper, “One of us, One of us, One..”

Before he could continue, Raban felt Terra’s hand come up, grab his cowl and pull him into a human kiss. At first he was in shock. Since her return he hadn’t tried for more, wanting to give her space after the Loser's stunt. Once her tongue brushed against his mouth, Raban became more involved, taking a invite to deepen the kiss. His arms came up around her to close the space between them.

There was a small sensation in his mind as he felt, Terra’s connection take affect. While he could grow used to it, it always felt different. The only way he could describe it was like running through a mountain forest, chasing something just out of reach. Instead of being frustrated it made him want to laugh. There was the feeling of a storm about to hit and the sense of worry, but it didn’t impede the affect.

Just before he could catch the lithe form he was chasing, Terra broke the kiss. Pulling away a fraction but staying in his arms. Breathing hard, she whispered, “You better come back, Idiot.”

“After that, I don’t think there is a way you could stop me.” He huffed back, getting a lopsided smile in return.

Before he could even think of going back in for another kiss, there was a beep and then Vega’s voice “ _Time to load up_.”

Raban sighed and leaned his forehead to Terra’s. “We’ll have to find some time to finish this later.” He gave her a hard but quick embrace before releasing her and making his way to the shuttle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. There has just been so much going on I have not been in the right head space. I blame work and the new D&D campaign I am running. But finally able to get past this hurdle, but can't promise when the next update will be. I hope this little bit of steaminess can hold you over.


End file.
